peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Feisty Heist
'The Feisty Heist '''is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 of Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation, and the 42nd episode overall. Synopsis When William's Xbox One is stolen, he enlists his friends in the craziest rescue mission ever. Plot The episode begins at the heirs mansion, where , Blonic, and Jonic are teaching Peppa and her friends, but they are constantly interrupted by the sounds of William playing his new Xbox One upstairs, eventually forcing them to end classes early, much to the kids excitement. Later, the users are annoyed by William playing ''Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, except for Spinfox, who simply thinks he is playing an awful game, instead thinking he should play Overwatch. William then comes downstairs, obese and covered in zits like a stereotypical gamer. He says that he is going to have his "once-a-week outdoor break" before playing again. That night, William returns to his room and discovers that his Xbox One is gone. He begins to panic and goes into withdrawal after just two extra minutes of not going on it. He wakes up the other heirs and explains the situation. They are visually frustrated that William woke them up for such a stupid reason, but he insists that he has to get his Xbox back. The next morning, William assembles a rescue team: MatthewSmarter, Willdawg14, Autumn Blaze, and Sonicthehedgehog223. Sonic asks if Will even has any suspects, and Will says that he’s pretty sure it was Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic, because his playing kept them from teaching classes. Autumn Blaze asks if they will end up not having it, and if he will learn a lesson about wrongly accuse people. Will assures her that they will get to the lesson later. William goes over the plan: they will break into the triplets home at night and steal the console back. Sonic explains that it is impossible, because they have a security machine that will alert them of intruders, and they have Robotnik guards and a dog keeping watch. When asked how he knows all this, Sonic simply asks how else they thought he got his mini-Sonic plushies. Next, William gives everyone their jobs- MatthewSmarter has to stand by and distract the dog by befriending it, while Willdawg14 and Autumn Blaze crawl through the vents and distract the guards. Finally, Sonic will enter the bedroom and disable the security machine, and William will get the Xbox. William considers this plan foolproof. That night, the team puts their plan into action. Unfortunately, it quickly falls apart as MatthewSmarter is unable to befriend the dog as it is a French poodle that literally speaks French, while he himself is still learning English. Meanwhile, Will and Autumn Blaze crawl through the vents as she uses her horn to light the way, and she finds the situation hot and they attempt to make out, but her stomach suddenly starts growling due to her not eating all day, and it alerts the guards who carelessly shoot into the vents as the two crawl away. Sonic sneaks into the room and attempts to destroy the machine simply by throwing a giant rock at it, which not only barely dents it but wakes the kids up as well, and they along with the dog chase everyone out. After they explain to William how they failed, he becomes frustrated and decides that they will have a full on war on the kids, saying that this is what people always do online. He steals a tank for them to ride from Mr. Fox's shop, which he learned from GTA, creates suits of armour, which he learned from Assassins Creed, and lastly makes silly bazookas out of nearby objects, which he took from PvZ: GW 2. He drives the tank to their house and declares war on them. When the hedgehogs ask why, William says that it’s because they stole his Xbox and won't return it, which he admits makes the the current situation seem kind of ridiculous. The hedgehogs say that they don’t have the Xbox, much to Williams confusion, but AB simply says "Called it". William apologizes before rudely asking who DID take the Xbox. When Will asks if he actually checked the rest of the house, they return home to find Discord playing Rainbow Six Siege on the Xbox in the living room. When he sees everyone watching him, he asks how much time has passed. Unable to believe that his own pet caused him to lash out as his friends, William apologizes and promises to not jump to conclusions next time. The episode then ends with everyone playing Minecraft, shortly before it overheats and dies due to all the playing, much to Williams anger. References to Popular Culture * The video games Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, GTA 5, Assassins Creed Odyssey,'' Rainbow Six Siege'','' and ''Minecraft ''are all mentioned or seen being played in the episode.'' * The Wii system is also mentioned by Willdawg14 when he mentions that he used to play it back in the days of old. Trivia * William is shown to be a fan of video games in this episode. Errors * Discord is able to play the Xbox while it floats, despite it not being plugged in.